Muñeco
by Makie Karin
Summary: Era otro día normal, sí, otro mas de un muñeco dentro de otro muñeco.


Desclaimer: todos estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Un muñeco, dentro de un muñeco.

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un lugar oscuro, en donde no se puede ver ni una pista de luz. Su codo sirvió de apoyo para levantar la parte superior del cuerpo, mientras la parte inferior de deslizaba a la parte izquierda de la cama, para luego sentarse en la misma, bostezo y estiro los brazos lo mas que pudo, sonando por eso un pequeño crujido de la madera. Se doblo un poco para poder agarrar la capa negra con nubes rojas que descansaba a pocos centímetros de la cama, se la puso sin mucho apuro. Por fin se paró de la cama y dio unos cuantos pasos con los pies descalzos, aunque estaba oscuro, él sabia donde había puesto cada cosa, por eso, se detuvo justo antes de tropezarse con la marioneta que se encontraba en el suelo. Suspiro, aunque no sabia el porque.

-Otro día –le dijo a la marioneta– dentro de ti.

Acabando de decir aquello, –aunque en realidad no sabia porque lo dijo– abrió el compartimiento existente en la joroba de la marioneta, se agacho un poco para poder entrar, intento acomodarse en ese lugar tan estrecho, una ves que pudo entrar, cerró el compartimiento y con sus hilos de chakra movió a Hiruko.

Hizo que se pusiera la capa de la Orden y abrió la puerta para salir de su cuarto.

Hiruko, no camina, solo se arrastra sobre el suelo, obviamente este no iba rápido, es mas, él iba muy lento. Al ser una persona que odia esperar , no le gustaba ir tan lento, esperar a llegar de un lugar a otro, sabiendo que si caminara llegaría mas rápido, no le gustaba la lentitud de Hiruko. Nuevamente esa pregunta vino a su mente, del porque tenia que estar ahí….¿Por qué fue?

Cuando llego a Akatsuki, apenas era un niño de 15 años, el líder le puso como compañero a un tipo muy extraño su piel era de un color blanco, demasiado blanco, una línea de color morado que delineaban sus ojos. La primera ves que lo vio, no pudo decir que este no le recordó a una serpiente. Orochimaru, su compañero –una ves que logro conocerlo– tenia algo en común con él, amos querían ser inmortales, pero la razón del porque de ambos era diferente. De Sasori era por su arte, solo por eso. Y de Orochimaru era por sus jutsos.

Para ser inmortales buscaron métodos distintos, aunque en ves en ves se ayudaban a buscar a gente para sus experimentos, también unieron uno que otro conocimiento. Al final después de años de experimentando llegaron a una respuesta, aunque fue distinta, muy distinta. Orochimaru encontró la respuesta de introducirse a un cuerpo mas joven para que así este sea eterno, lo malo que tenia que hacer eso cada tres años, si no se ponía muy enfermo. Sasori, de él la opción fue volverse en su propio arte, tal ves lo malo era que tenia que evitar oxidarse y tener un poco de cuidado con el tubo con sus órganos vitales, pero eso no es nada.

_Lo recordó…_

SI, después de un tiempo de estar pensando el porque estaba dentro de la marioneta, pudo saber nuevamente porque era y no, no era porque quería cuidarse de aquellos que lo querían ver muerto, no, eso no importaba en realidad, sino era para que nadie lo recuerde, nadie sepa que era Sasori, ya que en el fondo de él no quería que su abuela le viera, aunque demostrara que no le importara, además que también era por el respeto, quiero decir, ¿Quién va a respetar a alguien con la cara de un niño? , no, nadie. Por eso fue.

Emitió un gruñido molesto dentro de la marioneta, el cual pudo escuchar su compañero.

-¿Qué pasa Sasori-dana? –pregunto.

Se dio cuenta de la pregunta de su compañero.

-Caminas muy lento Deidara, llegaremos tarde.

-Tú eres el lento mm.

-Cállate y camina.

Otro día mas, si, otro mas en el que él esta dentro de la marioneta. Una marioneta dentro de una marioneta.

* * *

Esta corto y no sé si a llegado a gustarme del todo, pero... bueno al final y al cabo lo hice, espero que les haya gustado, espero también un reviews por aquí, haber si hay.

Hoy es mi aniversario de una anño de escribir mis historias, lo estoy celebrando con esta historia y las otras que he puesto.

Sin mas que decir que despido. Adiós, hasta la proxima.


End file.
